Copy and Paste
by Nekonity03
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Mello hated Near because he was exactly like L, and that was something he could never be. !Drabble!


Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Death Note!

**Copy and Paste****: ****_Drabble- _****Creations**

- Maybe, just maybe, Mello hated Near because he was exactly like L, and that was something he could never be. !Drabble! -

* * *

It had started off as a good day...

The keyword being had.

Mello woke up to the sunlight streaming through his window and shining gracefully across his face. Instead of his usually scowl visible, the blonde dressed in his tight, leather attire with a blank face, his dark eyes looking neutral instead of the normal hardness. He didn't know why, but the anger that normally burned in his stomach was some-what doused... But it wasn't completely put out.

It could never be completely put out.

Strolling lazily down one of the many halls of the Wammy House, Mello headed towards the kitchen where he had hidden some of his chocolate stash inside old pots and pans the chefs never use anymore. They had recently gotten sterling silver new ones, and stored the old under the oven. Although Mello thought the idea keep the old ones was useless, it did make an excellent hiding spot.

Glancing down at the bar in his hand, Mello slightly glared since it was closing in on its end. The wrapper was mostly empty of the deliciousness and only crumbs stuck to the edge, one last piece left safely tucked away inside the aluminum, nearing its extinction.

The mere thought made him frown once more, but luckily is was just the bar in his hand that was about to forevermore disappear and not all the chocolate in the world. If it were all of it in the world, he would probably have a panic attack!

Growling, Mello held the last piece closer to his chest, his grip around it tightening.

"Wow, don't worry Mello. The only place that candy is going is inside your mouth."

Mello glanced over to see one of his closest - and only - friends. His face was completely hidden by his red hair, and his goggle covered, blue eyes stared down at the hand held game he clutched. His thin body was hidden in stripes that poked out underneath his sleeveless, tan jacket and all his concentration was focused on the game before him.

Stumbling back slightly, Mello stared at Matt with wide eyes before easily falling back in step with him. He hadn't even noticed him appear! So much for deductive skills...

Rolling his eyes, Mello replied while plopping the last of his food into his awaiting mouth, "Shut up Matt!" He said, his voice muffled by the chocolate that lingered, causing his saliva to thicken.

Matt playfully scoffed under his breath, "I was just saying..." He mumbled, childishly sticking out his tongue.

The blonde opened his mouth to unleash a snarky reply to the third successor, but a slow and awkward shuffling that began to trail behind him caused him to freeze in his spot.

No… Not now.

His mind in a wild panic, he slowly turned his head over his shoulder, his mind hearing it click with every notch it moved. Once his head was in place he allowed his eyes to dart also, and they were met with the one person he hated the most.

The fire in his stomach once again raged as it spread through his veins, reaching his entire body. Without saying a word he turned on his heel and stomped off in a direction he would never be able to say. All that encased his vision was red and the objects in front of him distorted into blobs.

Every step that he took, his feet felt like lead and fell to the ground as if they were also. Matt barely acknowledged him leaving, his attention to concentrated in his game, but he felt Near's eyes burn holes into the back of his head as he got further and further away.

Although he was only a few feet down the seemingly everlasting hallway, he could still sense his source for anger's presence and ripped open the nearest door besides him. He collapsed into the dark room and dragged the door shut behind him, still listening to his heart beating inside his ears. After a moment or two of staying on the ground, he leaned into his arms and pushed himself up, leaning against the wall for support. Blindly clawing at the wall, his hand finally hit a light switch and the room came to life around him…

Or more like a toilet and a sink.

Sighing, Mello knew it was just his luck to run straight into a bathroom, but it was better than someone else's dorm room right? Maybe this is the best place to fall into, but he would've rather have reached the kitchen where his beloved stash was...

Balling up his fists, Mello angrily threw the wrapper from his hands onto the floor, letting out a cry of frustration. He didn't know why, but he hated Near with every fiber in his being and wanted nothing more to surpass him.

... But then again, maybe he did know why he had such an extreme dislike for him. Wasn't it because he wanted to beat him? Become L's successor instead of him?

Placing his head in his hands, Mello fell against the sink and dig his fingers into his blonde roots. His eyes darted up to meet the ones in the mirror and he did nothing more than stare for a moment before his mind clicked.

Was it because he was exactly like L in every way, shape, and form?

Hastily, Mello shook his head. He had always looked up to L, had loved him, and had wanted to be everything he was, so why would he hate Near for being him?

Still staring at his own face, Mello couldn't help but notice the differences between himself and L. His slick straight hair. His narrow eyes. His tight clothes. His over emotional sense. He was everything L was not, and Near was everything L was. They both had the same unruly hair that surrounded their frail faces, never mind that the color was opposite from one another. Each had wide, onyx eyes that calculated everyone and everything to the last piece of hair, and both wore overly baggy clothes that hung from their bones while the shuffled across the floor.

They were exactly alike, and that was something Mello could never be.

Near was something Mello could never be.

L was something he could never be.

The greatest detective in the world was something he could never be.

And he hated Near for being able to take it away from him just for being who he was.

Frantically, Mello shook his head. Just because he and L were alike didn't mean that he should count himself out of the running of being the first successor, now does it?

Answering his own question, a wild looking smirk made its way onto his lips, twisting up like a cruel smile. He hated Near because he hated Near, not because of that silly explanation! He could be just like L, but why do that when he could be better than him?

Letting a dark chuckle escape his throat, Mello felt the fire burn inside him an odd type of desire instead of rage, but it soon disappeared when he turned only to spot something inside the bathroom he didn't see before. It was a square box and had something written on it in pink...

Suddenly, his cheeks were aflame and he embarrassingly ran from the girl's bathroom.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry... I just had to end it with something funny since I wrote it slightly to angst-y to my tastes, but oh well. Thanks for reading and please review!:)_


End file.
